James talks Lily, Love and Being a Prat
by Xtremis
Summary: James can't remember the first time he thought he fancied Lily Evans. But he knows he's a Prat In Love. Shame Lily only notices the 'Prat' part.
1. James talks Lily, Love and Being A Prat

It's odd, but I can't remember the first time I thought I might have sort of fancied Lily Evans. It's odd, but it's who I am. Like I couldn't tell you the first time I thought of Sirius as a brother. I just sort of morphed from that one friend I could always count on-girls be damned-to that one brother that could always be counted on-world be damned.

Not that how I feel about Lily is anything like how I feel about Sirius. I'd stand by Sirius come hell or high water, sure, but I'd willingly kill myself for Lily is she asked me to. Sometimes I just wish she'd notice.

But returning to the actual topic, I can't actually pinpoint the first moment I thought that Lily Evans was 'Fanciable'. _And Fanciable_ is_ an actual word; the world just isn't awesome enough to admit it_. I suppose it's because it didn't really have a profound effect on me at the moment. It was a passing thought really. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't just look at Lily and think that she was _The One_; it just sort of crept up on me. Like I'd be talking to Sirius about some of the girls in our classes and I'd bring up Lily without even thinking about it-or realising for that matter.

It was only after a couple of months or so when Sirius oh so kindly commented that I was "_so bloody obsessed with the girl getting a decent conversation out of the bloke is fucking impossible_", to Remus that it actually hit me. I was In Love. I hadn't left the dorm room for the rest of that night.

It was scary alright? Because Lily hated my guts, the air I breathed and me in general, and suddenly declaring my love was only going to creep her out.

Didn't stop me from doing just that the next morning though. And for the rest of the school year. And whenever I saw her in the halls, or in the library, or on the grounds, or-I _wasn't_ stalking her. I was simply In Love and a tad bit Desperate to get her to do something other than scowl when I came into view.

I wasn't that bad... Was I? Oh Merlin, I was horrible. Utterly _horrible_. How could I stand living as I did? How could my _friend's_? They were my friend's right? It wasn't some plan by my parent's to make me feel loved, right? No wonder Lily hated me, I was a git and a prat and an absolute idiot for thinking she would ever like me; let alone _love_ me back.

Stop.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

Alright.

The guy's love me. That's a given. I'm awesome and protect them and we can be prats together. Well, me, Pad's and Wormy can be prats while Remus shakes his head and tries to figure out why he socializes with us. There, I'm good again. 'Sides, Mum and Dad wouldn't have gone to the Blacks to make me feel loved. But Sirius is barely a Black to them now anyway. Pretty sure Mum would adopt him given half the chance. Then we'd _actually _be brothers. Sweet.

But anyway, I'm a prat. I'm accepting that fact. But I'm a prat who's In Love with Lily Evans and hey, maybe one day I'll get her to realise. Can't blame a prat for hoping, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Merlin. I doon't even know. All I know is that James is ridiculously easy to write as.<strong>

**But for a five minute brain vomit this is pretty damn good. At least in my opinion. Because I think James knew he was a prat and might have been the type of guy who'd get insecure when it came to people being his friends. 'Cause y'know, as aqn only child he probably got what he wanted a lot of the time. And when you feel emotionally insecure, you feel insecure about everything.**

**But this is how I imagined James fell for Lily. More fun this way.**

**Give me your opinions if you feel up to it.**


	2. James is a Cheater What's new?

**Sirius to start, then James. Peter appear with the first 'Prongs'.**

* * *

><p>"So what are we judging this on?"<p>

"How many times, not how many people."

"Sweet. I'm so going to win this one."

"Please, you haven't won since fourth year Pads."

"Ah, but that's because you kept swapping back and forth, I had no idea what to track. But I've definitely got this one in the bag."

"Sure you do. Now where the hell is Moony when you need him to judge?"

"Prefects meeting, remember Prongs?"

"Oh yeah... Wait! That means he's with Lily!"

"Regular genius this guy, eh Wormtail?"

"I heard that! And don't you dare agree!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Wait, James, where the hell are you going?"

"To rack up some more points! Haven't told Lily I love her in what seems an eternity!"

"It's been an hour."

"And that's cheating!"

"Ha, you snooze you lose Pads!"

"... He's kinda obsessed isn't he?"

"Kinda obsessed? Merlin, the guy's thinking of making a _shrine_!"

"A _shrine_? Wait-Is this before or after he declares himself Official King of Hogwarts?"

"Before. Once he becomes Official King, he'll just set a law decreeing that Evans has to be his."

"..."

"..."

"... Let's just hope he doesn't interrupt their meeting too badly."

"Yeah. Baby steps and all that."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...<strong>

**So I had no idea if I was going to continue this or not, but the feedback I got was rally positive so I though 'why not?'**

_**Souhait: Thank you darling~!**_

_**RescueRockRose: Yeah, I know what you mean. James seems to be a twat most of the time. But he **_**knows_ he's a twat which gives room for these moments. Hope this one is up to scratch!_**

**_belly. buttons : Your review made me laugh. Thanks for that! Hope this one is just as 'fanciable'. Shame there's no new 'James Words'. _**


	3. James Freaks Out about a Date

When Remus entered to the dorm room that evening, he hadn't expected to find what he did. James was curled up under his duvet, only a tuft of his trademark messy hair poking out from the top and small pained noises coming from his general direction. Frowning, the werewolf dropped his books onto his own bed before taking a tentative step in James' direction.

"James? Is something wrong?" The pained noises stopped for a moment, and there was a pause before James answered.

"No... It'sjustthat-thatLilysaid_yes_tomeaskingherouttodayand-Ican't-OhMerlinshesaid _yes_. I can't actually_believe_shedidand-and, whatamIgoingto_do_forthenextHogsmeadetrip?" Startled, Remus began to pick apart James' answer. Lily had said _yes_? Well. There's something you don't hear every day.

"Well first of all, congratulations. But shouldn't you be bouncing off the walls or something?" There was another pained noise before James extracted himself from his duvet, tugging on his hair as he did so. He looked at Remus, eyes wide and scared, so _scared_.

"I would mate. I would. But what if it's all some cruel joke? Lily's lovely but she _hates_ me!" Remus capped his sigh and sat down on Sirius's bed, opposite James. Normally, he'd wish Sirius was here, but the git was too much of a 'ladies man' to be of much use to a panicky, love-struck James.

"Prongs, Lily hasn't hated you for a while. And she wouldn't have it in her to agree to go to Hogsmeade with you as a joke, cruel or otherwise." There was a pause, and then some of the tension left James' shoulders.

"Yeah, she's not that cruel is sh-Wait. She hasn't hated me for a while? What? How? You-"

"We have prefect duty together," Remus interrupted, sensing another outbreak of James word vomit, "and we have to talk about _something_ while patrolling the halls. She stopped hating you so much after you sent that Seventh Year Slytherin to the Hospital Ward." James' confused expression turned incredulous and Remus laughed lightly.

"But she _swore_ at me for that!"

"Well, yes. But then Sarah explained what he had almost done to her and she understood why you did it." James beamed then, letting out something that was dangerously close to a squeal and launching himself at Remus. Taken aback, the sandy haired teen wasn't able to stop himself from being knocked over by the sudden embrace James was giving him.

"Lily doesn't hate me Remus! She might actually _like_ me!" James pulled back now, eyes bright, and smile so wide it must have hurt. Remus could do little more than smile in return, happiness for his friend outweighing any jealousy he may have felt. And then the dorm door opened.

"It's a classic trick Wor-Are we... interrupting something?" James and Remus blinked twice at the two in the doorway before looking at each other. Then their position clicked. Remus was spread out on Sirius bed, arms out by his side, while James straddled his hips, holding himself up with arms either side of Remus' head. With strangled yelps the two boys pushed away from each other, ending up either side of Sirius' bed and looking for all the world like the Dark Lord himself had just said he wanted sex from them.

"It's not what it looked like!" Sirius raised an unbelieving eyebrow at their twined cries, while Peter struggled to muffle his laughter beside him.

"Of _course_ it wasn't. My, my James, what _would_ Evans dearest think if she knew you were using her to cover up your feelings for Remus?" James let out another yell, something about Lily and a Date, scrambling to his feet. Remus barely repressed a groan as he slumped down on the floor. It was so quiet before, and he still had homework to do. And now Padfoot was going to be an insufferable git.

"You alright Moony?" Said teen managed to crack an eye open at Peter's question, waving it off with his hand.

"'M fine. Just preparing myself for the nightmares I'm going to have once Padfoot starts giving James advice."

* * *

><p>"Morning Lily!"<p>

"Morning girls."

"Morning ladies."

"Morning."

"Morning Remus, boys... James." The red head turned back to Alice, a blush already forming on her cheeks. The four boys across from her shared a look, broken only by the goofy grin that was spreading across James' lips.

Looks like the baby steps worked out.

"Hey ladies, d'ya want to know what me and Wormtail here walked in on last night?" Even as the sixth year girls made various noises of refusal, two sets of cutlery fell back onto the table. There was no way he would actually...

"Too bad. I feel you should know anyway. So we were going up to the dorm room, right? And we open the-"

With the help of a 'subtle' push from Remus, Sirius found himself crashing down onto the floor of the great hall, Peter landing on him not a moment later from a not so subtle push from James. There was a pause before the two boys were letting out disgusted yells and scrambling away from each other, accompanied by the laughter of those who had caught the exchange.

"Why did you do that?" Lily seemed torn between laughter of her own and upholding her prefect status. James and Remus shared a quick glance, before James smirked and winked at his almost girlfriend.

"They were interrupting my view of your lovely features Lily dearest."

* * *

><p><strong>Asdfghjkl. I don't know okay. I don't even know. Oh Remus, stop being so cute. <strong>

_**Souhait: Yeah, James and Sirius are pretty cool together. Like dysfunctional brothers or something. **_

_**thebiggestpotterfreak: Thank you! Knowing you love this makes me sehr happy. Sorry about the chapter length, I'm not really used to writing these guys so sometimes I get to a point where I know if I write more they'll become horribly OOC. I tried to make this one longer for you though! And I hope you got to sleep easily~!**_

_**belly. buttons: Oh you! Stop making me blush! Sirius thanks you very much for your pun. He likes being the star of the show and all. I think this has one or two chapters left and then it'll be over. :( **_


End file.
